


Utilise ton téléphone

by CamaradeCactus



Series: House of Cracks [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ton téléphone ? »BAM !« Pour m'appeler ! »
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: House of Cracks [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094027
Kudos: 2





	Utilise ton téléphone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BringMeBackHome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/gifts).
  * A translation of [Use your phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901964) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



> j'offre cet écrit à BringMeBackHome parce qu'elle m'a supporté pendant que je me plaignais du secret santa que je n'arrivais pas à terminer x) c'est une histoire courte et stupide, comme toujours, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !
> 
> bonne lecture :)

Kuina se réveilla soudainement, ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait déranger son sommeil. Un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas tant qu'elle ne s'en serait pas occupée et un rapide regard vers son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'on vienne l'emmerder et bien trop tard pour qu'elle soit encore réveillée. Les seules personnes qui pourraient l'ennuyer se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Sabo et encore Ace.

Elle se leva en grommelant et gémit lorsqu'elle dut quitter la douce chaleur de sa couverture. Elle détestait l'hiver plus que tout au monde, le froid glaçant la laissait toujours engourdie et fatiguée. Elle réussit à attraper une veste et l'enfila (probablement à l'envers, mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire) et se traîna jusqu'à sa fenêtre, écartant les rideaux pour voir ce qui la dérangeait. Au même moment, un coup bruyant sur sa fenêtre la fit sursauter et elle hésita une seconde avant de regarder qui pouvait la déranger à cette heure-ci. Elle soupira en voyant un tignasse blonde qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« **Sabo !** chuchota-t-elle pour attirer son attention lorsqu'il prit un nouveau cailloux en main. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** »

Sabo releva la tête en l'entendant et haussa les épaules, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« **J'avais envie de te voir ?** »

Sa réponse ressemblait plus à une question, mais Kuina devait avouer qu'elle lui faisait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se faire de grandes déclarations, mais c'était dans ces moments, lorsque Sabo faisait une chose stupide qui la faisait complètement craquer, qu'elle se disait à quel point elle avait de la chance qu'il l'ait choisie.

« **Pourquoi t'as pas utilisé ton téléphone ?** »

_BAM !_

« **_Pour m'appeler !_** s'exclama-t-elle juste après que le blond ait jeté son téléphone sur sa fenêtre. »

Kuina le vit écarquiller les yeux, comprenant soudainement où elle voulait en venir, et elle se passa une main sur le visage, désespérée par sa stupidité. Il n'était pas le frère de Ace et Luffy pour rien... Au même moment, quelqu'un alluma la lumière du salon et son père sortit de la maison pour voir ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit à cette heure-ci. Sabo lui envoya un regard apeuré et Kuina pointa un petit buisson pour qu'il s'y cache. Le blond hésita quelques secondes, son regard passant du buisson à elle, mais lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard noir du père de Kuina, une seule possibilité s'offrit à lui.

Il prit ses jambes à son cou, Koushirou le suivant dans le froid de la nuit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans son jardin (ni dans la vie de Kuina).

Kuina soupira en regardant les deux hommes courir dans le quartier. Elle secoua la tête et ferma sa fenêtre avant de se glisser de nouveau dans son lit douillet. Elle s'occuperait d'enterrer Sabo quand le soleil sera levé, se dit-elle en entendant son petit-ami hurler à la mort.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
